The present invention generally relates to the field of monitoring electrical devices, and more particularly to monitoring electrical device operations for abnormalities.
Many electrical devices, such as refrigerators, dishwashers, and the like, include various electrical components that are subject to wear or other operating degradations. In some instances, a component of such a device that operates over time may fail suddenly. Upon failure of a component, that component or the entire device is often replaced to allow the functions of the device to continue to be performed.